


To Be Reminded

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comforting Katsuki Yuuri, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Somehow I can insert angst everywhere, Victor has some issues, Yuuri is very understanding, and a curse, angsty fluff, it's a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Sometimes, after a career of reinventing himself to surprise his audiences, Viktor forgets who he is. Sometimes, Yuuri has to remind him of who he is before he spirals so far that Yuuri can't reach him. Yuuri doesn't mind though, after all, Viktor deserves everything he can give him in his humble opinion.





	To Be Reminded

Viktor pulled his knees closer to his chest and sobbed into them, trying to muffle the sound. He knew that if he was too loud, Yuuri would hear him and he didn’t want to trouble Yuuri. However, it seemed like his effort was for not, as Yuuri knocked gently on the bathroom door and called out to him.

“Viktor?” His voice was soft, gentle. When Viktor didn’t answer-really he couldn’t, his voice would be a mess-Yuuri called out again. “I’m coming in.”

Viktor tried to get his voice to work to protest, but instead another sob shook his lungs and suddenly, Yuuri was there. He was slotting himself in between Viktor and their tub, wrapping his arms around the older man, soothing him with soft cooing noises. Viktor turned into him and sobbed. “Who am I?” He gasped out into Yuuri’s chest.

“You’re my Vitya,” Yuuri said quietly, gently running his fingers through Viktor’s hair, smoothing it back and away from his face.

The first time this had happened, Yuuri hadn’t known what to do, but now years into marriage, he was a pro. Viktor seemed to always be put together when they were in public and when it was just them, he was a goofball. It wasn’t until their wedding had been on rapid approach that Yuuri saw this side of Viktor. This Viktor was a product of a long, impressive skating career. This Viktor was the cost of fame. When you spend your entire formative years reinventing yourself to surprise those watching you, it’s not outlandish to think that you might lose your sense of self a bit. Or at least, that’s what Yuuri had figured out. This Viktor had no idea who he was and it was up to Yuuri to remind him.

The first time this happened, when Viktor had shuddered out that question, Yuuri had been confused. He knew what this looked like though and it looked like one of his own panic attacks, so he had knelt in front of Viktor and told him just who he was. It was through trial and error that he found what aspect of Viktor was the one the silver haired man responded to the best.

‘World’s most decorated figure skater’ had almost no effect. ‘The best coach I’ve ever had’ was only slightly better. ‘My fiance’ had the best response, so Yuuri had laid it on thick. He let his words spill out, even as he stumbled over them and blushed as he told Viktor how much he loved him.

“How can you love me,” Viktor whispered. Ah, that question. Yuuri had been perplexed by that one the first time, too. His first thought had been how could he not? Yet he knew that wouldn’t help Viktor so he thought it out. His answer was always changing-it wouldn’t help Viktor if it was a rehearsed response-but it always had the same theme and the same conclusion.

“You know,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor closer to him. “When I was a kid, I had this HUGE crush on my idol. He’s the reason I became a figure skater. His name was Viktor Nikiforov and he was like a God to me. You know what happened?”

“He busted in on you and made your life harder?” Viktor muttered with a self deprecating, bark of a laugh.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him disapprovingly, but noted that at least Viktor had stopped crying. “No,” he plowed on. “He showed up on my doorstep and believed in me more than I did. At the time I was so confused because here was this literal, walking God wanting to spend his time on me, but then I started to notice something.”

“What?” Viktor asked meekly.

“Viktor Nikiforov, living legend, was not a real person. The God I worshiped was just a bundle of fake smiles and carefully crafted answers. No, standing in front of me wasn’t a God, but a man and that man had flaws and was  _ unbelievably dense _ at times. He could drive me right up a wall if he put a bit of effort into it, but he was real. He was kind, genuine and a  _ definitely _ a dork,” Yuuri smiled a bit as Viktor gently poked him in the side for that one. “He was so much more than I could ever have known. You know what happened then?”

Viktor shook his head and then rested it against Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri pressed a kiss into his hair as he noted that Viktor seemed a lot calmer than he had before. He waited patiently for Viktor to speak so he could gauge where he was in his mind. “What happened, Yuuri?” Viktor finally asked. Yuuri breathed out a soft sigh. Viktor sounded like he was almost out of his head.

“I fell in love with this silly man that invaded my life. I wouldn’t have him any other way, you know. He’s absolutely perfect for me, even though sometimes he hurts. That’s alright though, he’s put up with my anxiety for so long, the least I can do is help him when he feels lost. My Vitya,” Yuuri turned his torso so he was facing Viktor, shining blue eyes searching his brown ones. “It’s alright to feel like this sometimes. Your childhood was rushed, distorted. Please, though, lean on me like you always let me lean on you. I swore to love you until the end of time and I know you. I’ll tell you every time you need to hear it.”

Viktor nodded his head and wiped his face. “Yuuri…”

Yuuri looked at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“Tell me who I am?” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor’s lips before pulling back and locking eyes with the older man. “You are the wonderful man I fall in love with all over again every day. No matter how many times you try to change yourself what’s in here,” Yuuri pressed a finger to Viktor’s chest. “Always remains the same. It’s that which I love and that which I’ll stay dedicated to for the rest of my life.”

Viktor smiled, even if it was still a little forced. “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri replied. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Viktor nodded and stood with Yuuri. “Thank you,” he said quietly as he followed Yuuri into the bedroom.

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. “You never have to thank me for the truth.”

Viktor smiled again, a true, genuine smile. “Don’t ever leave me, okay?”

Yuuri turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Viktor, I’m the one who proposed to you, remember? I think that states my intents pretty clearly, doesn’t it?”

Viktor laughed a bit, but then he saw Yuuri’s face. The younger man looked almost distressed and he seemed to quickly blink back tears. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly and tried to smile. “I can’t imagine life without you, Vitya. I just tried and I think I’d rather die.”

Viktor blinked slowly and then fell into Yuuri’s arms. “Then we’re stuck with each other?”

“Forever,” Yuuri confirmed and wiggled a bit trying to free the blankets from under him. After a few moments-with Viktor definitely not helping as he was basically a dead weight on Yuuri’s chest on stomach-he won the battle and draped the sheets over them.

“Good night,” he said gently and Viktor nuzzled into the blankets and Yuuri’s neck.

“Good night, solnyshko,” Viktor muttered, sleep already pulling at him.

Yuuri smiled down at the silver mop of hair and closed his eyes. Viktor struggled sometimes, sure, but Yuuri wouldn’t trade him for the world. Viktor was his everything, even if sometimes he had to be reminded. Especially when he had to be reminded.


End file.
